officialweegeechroniclesdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantoeegee
Phantoeegee has been first seen on Season 5 Episode 2, where he heals Galaxion out of his coma. He asks Galaxion for help, as he is currently chased by Masteritis. After that, they team up. In his appearance he seems to be a ghost-like Geeman. Character Phantoeegee seems to be a former member of Vitiance's Cult. Although, since then he's broken all ties from the group, and had been hunted down by Masteritis for his betrayal from the Cult. He seems to be Galaxion's right hand man in Season 5, and in terms of his appearance is a ghost-like Geeman. It's unknown if he's actually a ghost or not within the series itself though. Role in Weegee Chronicles Phantoeegee is the person who revived Galaxion from his coma after his fight with Photohon from Season 4. During Season 5 he is Galaxion's right hand man, and is being hunted down by Masteritis for betraying Vitiance's Cult. He was also the one who saved Ramerez from Zakum when he was about to be killed by him from absorbing one of the Shards. Abilities Phantoeegee is shown to be able to revive people from comas, and can create dome like structures that can vary in usage. During his fight with Masteritis it's shown that Phantoeegee has a copy ability where he can copy his opponent, and even match their strength in every way possible. So far it's unknown it Phantoeegee has any abilities for ghost-like appearance yet. Relationships * Galaxion Phantoeegee is Galaxion's right hand man, and had healed him from his coma from his fight with Photohon. They were shown to help each other as he listened to Galaxion's orders, and was even trained by him. Galaxion also promised to help Phantoeegee defeat Masteritis and Vitiance's Cult as well. * Ramerez Phantoeegee saved Ramerez's life from Zakum right when he was about to kill him. He and Galaxion even accepted Ramerez into their group, and became friends with him in the process. Phantoeegee typically trains with Ramerez against Galaxion in training sessions. * "Angelina" Phantoeegee hasn't interacted much with Galaxion's Mother, but being in the same group as her. They are likely friends with each other. As they even assisted each other when they were in a battle with Masteritis. * Zakum Phantoeegee is enemies with Zakum as he had saved Ramerez from being killed by Zakum, and even took the Shard away from Zakum before he could absorb it. Although, Phantoeegee is currently unaware that Zakum is allies with Galaxion's brother Photohon. * Masteritis / Vitiance's Cult Phantoeegee was formally allies with Masteritis and Vitiance's Cult, but after he broke away from the group. They started to hunt Phantoeegee down. So Phantoeegee decided to gain allies such as Galaxion, Ramerez, and Angelina to fight against them. * Nightshade Phantoeegee didn't know Nightshade too well, but they worked together in trying to fight Masteritis as they were both enemies against him. Although, Nightshade isn't a part of Phantoeegee's group of allies as Nightshade only helped because he hated Masteritis. * Photohon Phantoeegee has never met Photohon before, and at this point has only heard about him. Although, he's enemies with Photohon. He tried to avoid Photohon at all costs as Galaxion had warned Phantoeegee, since he's far stronger then both of them combined. Category:Neutral Category:Vitiance's Cult Category:Prime Universe inhabitants Category:Characters